Locker Room
by Mysteriol
Summary: A.K.A. What you get when you peek into the Blitzkrieg Boys’ [yes plus Ian!] locker room after a day of Beyblade training. Random, plotless oneshot.


**Locker Room **

Character(s): Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer, Ian

Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Ian, in the Blitzkrieg Boys' locker room after a day's training. Random, plotless, simple.

A.K.A. What you get when you peek into the Blitzkrieg Boys' (yes plus Ian!) locker room after a day of Beyblade training. Random, plotless.

_A/N: _

_The genre includes humor, but it isn't honestly funny. It's just...amusing in a sense. I mean, it's always amusing in a bizzare way to observe the Blitzkrieg Boys, isn't it! _

_mysterio000_

"Ian is getting on my nerves." Tala was glaring at the little midget, who was running away from Bryan, who had his hands mid-air, fingers curved into the likes of claws, as if preying on the shorter boy.

"AHHH! TALA HELP ME! I didn't do it, Bryan! I swear! TALA!" Ian dashed into a changing room and promptly slammed the door to shut Bryan out. The older man gave a snarl, and pivoted on his heels to glare at Tala.

"When that dwarf gets out, murder him for me." Bryan was snarling away still.

Tala threw the water bottle he held in his hands at Bryan, who responded with a fierce glare. "What the hell was that for, Tala?"

The slightly smaller-built team captain had a smirk to his lips, "To teach you a lesson not to bully Ian, Bryan. How old are you, anyway? Two?" His eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Tala. Remind me to laugh." Bryan said sarcastically. Spencer then spoke from a distance as he was seen retrieving something from his locker.

"Bryan! Did you happen to take my deodorant spray?"

"And why on earth would I do that?" Bryan stomped towards Spencer's side. "I don't stink!"

"Now that's the understatement of the century." Tala remarked, a sadistic smirk on his face, which earned a repulsive glare from Bryan.

"I heard that, Tala." He hissed.

"Feh, whatever, I'm scared." Tala waved his hands dismissively. Some distance away, Ian was still yelling to no one in particular from the changing room cubicle.

"Tala! Is Bryan gone? Is the coast clear yet?"

Apparently not, Tala thought with a roll of his eyes, but it didn't matter anyway. "Yeah, he's gone."

Beside him, Kai shot him a look. "...You're doing that on purpose, aren't you."

Tala couldn't help another one of his trademark wolfish smirk. "And why shouldn't I?"

Kai closed his eyes, suppressing a sigh as he leant his head back against the window panel of the locker room. Typical of the redhead. He reminded himself not to cross his friend for future references, not as if that hadn't happened before, after having known Tala for practically when they were in diapers.

Kai opened his eyes, though they were narrowed. Okay, maybe not _that _exaggerated, but, somewhere along that line anyway...

He was snapped from his reverie when fingers snapped before his eyes. He turned sideways to glare at Tala. "What?"

"Zoning out that soon? Hn," Tala smirked (Kai had to roll his eyes, that redhead must have smirked for the gazillionth time now, didn't he ever get sick of doing that? Apparently not. ), "I don't accept daydreamers who get distracted every now and then on the team."

"I wasn't daydreaming, and it's none of your problem if I do, Tala." Kai snapped, folding his arms across the chest.

"Says who?" Tala frowned, "I'm team captain."

"So?"

"So..." Tala narrowed his eyes. "What you do is my problem, Kai."

"Tala?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Tala flicked Kai on the shoulder, which earned him an annoyed, irritated look. A smirk was evident on the redhead's face again, causing the blunette to 'tch' in annoyance.

"TALA! YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU!" Ian's voice was heard.

Tala's eyes narrowed in doubled annoyance. Kai had to suppress a smirk on his lips. Tala was finally getting a taste of being annoyed. By none other than Ian. And it was worse than getting annoyed by someone else like...Daichi, or Tyson. Or both.

A chase scene between Ian and Bryan took place again, until a bottle of something hit Tala in the face. He gripped in in his hands and flung it back at Spencer which hit him at the shoulder.

"Watch it, Spencer! Your aiming sucks!" Tala shouted, daggers piercing from his eyes as Spencer gave an apologetic look. He wasn't used to blowing matters up, and he knew when Tala was mad (coupled with tolerating Ian's annoying antics so far), it was best to leave things at that.

"Didn't mean it." He professed.

Bryan was distracted from his chase scene, glaring at Spencer, "Yo, what's gotten into you, why are you apologizing to Tala, Spence!"

Tala snapped, "Have a problem, Bryan? Not done with your childish chase scene with that midget yet?"

"Hey! I HEARD THAT, TALA!" A screechy voice sounded. Kai rolled his eyes, his ears hurt.

"Ian, I'm not deaf. And Bryan, stop behaving like an immature idiot, even though you're one. Spencer, watch where you aim next time, your aiming still sucks--"

"Hey!" Spencer frowned.

"Say what?" Bryan's eyes turned into slits.

"Tala, you're mean! MEANIE!" Ian huffed.

Kai smirked, as he quietly held out five fingers. Five, four, three, two...

One.

Tala had picked up his duffel bag from before his feet.

"Tala, what are you--" Spencer began.

Their team captain took perfect aim, and the duffel bag was thrown into their direction. The three took cover, fleeing.

"That'll teach you to insult your team captain, Blitzkrieg Boys." Tala said with a satisfactory smirk, as he took the water bottle from Kai's grip (ignoring the subsequent glare), and gulped down the remaining gallons of water.

"Tala." Kai spoke.

"What?" The redhead sounded irritated, again.

"Your aiming sucks." The blunette flashed a thumbs-down at the last syllable. He was referring to the duffel bag, which was now on the floor.

Tala emptied the water bottle, and promptly threw it at Kai.

**owari **

_A/N: _

_yay. I miss the Blitzkrieg boys, especially Tala. You have noooo idea. Well, anyway. Five more weeks to my end of year exams, and POP THE CHAMPAGNE! i'm gonna soooo go back into beyblade fandoming. tala ivanov, just you wait! (grins like a maniac) i miss that dork. _

_tala: ...i heard that. _

_well, ANYWAY! ahem, review! it really isn't meant to make anyone laugh, it's just...meant to amuse. erh, yea... _

_last but not least.._

_squishes the Blitzkrieg Boys together. _

_spencer!?!?_

_ian: EEEW! GETTING SQUASHED WITH BRYAN? THAT'S SO GROSS. _

_bryan: get your filthy hands off me, ian. NOW._

_kai: ...hn. _

_tala: (with narrowed eyebrows and wolfish eyes, before whiffing his nose) Is it me, Kai, or do everyone excluding me stink in here? _

_cheers_

_mysterio000_


End file.
